Sora Uchiha
Sora Uchiha is a genin of Konohagakure. Born and raised by loving parents, Sora grew up and developed a strong, compassionate personality from a young age that made him many friends during his time at the Academy. Sora has since graduated from the Academy and placed in Team , now beginning the adventerous life of a shinobi. Background Information Sora has lived a relatively simple life, given his age and his situation as a simple, training ninja: He has yet to have any true tales to tell of. What he has had in these past 12 years though are countless, fond memories of growing up with his two loving parents, Hanae and Jirou Uchiha. Along the road, these joyful years continue on but eventually intermix with Sora starting at the Academy and becoming a friend to many given his developing personality with compassionate and strangely charismatic traits. A good-spirited child, Sora had much fun in the Academy while occasionally bordering on a little too much: He still got his work in and made average grades. Despite this average outlook in academic performance, some have seen some of the potential intellect and clever behavior that Sora sometimes lets out. Personality & Behavior Sora is most known for his care-free attitude, the only years he has on his back being of the fun and relaxing times he has had in the Academy as compared to more experienced ninja who know what true dangers there are in the shinobi world like the risk of death, what it means to lose someone, and so on. Despite this care-free attitude though, this doesn't mean Sora is completely relaxed and ignorant of the dangers imposed, but instead he carries a somewhat competitive spirit to him in fighting and anything else that could potentially be given such an edge. This competitive trait of Sora's that can oftentimes lead to him having a rough and tumble time with those friends that also have that fighting spirit of their own originates from his own passionate heart. With this passionate heart there lies a strong will and impregnable determination in the young man, easily leaving an impression on those who meet him. Appearance Sora is of near average height for a boy his age, sporting short, black hair that is common of the Uchiha. His facial features are full and smooth, his complexioned skin of a fair tone better showing off his normally amber eyes. Commonly, Sora wears an indigo scarf that is worn around his neck with the ends tucked in. Underneath is a simple black jacket with its zipper commonly undone to reveal an underlying white T-shirt. Beyond this, Sora usually just wears baggy, black pants that compliment his jacket and simple geta. Abilities Sora is a rather young individual, and fresh to the scene of shinobi. Because of this, he hasn't developed any noticeable traits that sets him apart from the general populace. For now, Sora knows basic ninjutsu, capable of utilizing Fire Release. He shows basic proficiency with taijutsu and some basic knowledge in genjutsu. Beyond this, there is little else to him as a fighter that would make him stand out. Databook Library Battles * Casuals * Missions * Storyline * Training *Sora and Alastor Meet. Approved By:Keru